micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Manual of style
Please note this page is only a concept and has not been approved by the MicroWiki community. Also, keep in mind that some of issues addressed here are already informally considered official, such as "the" in article names. __TOC__ Article titles and headings Article titles General rules for article titles (for example MicroWiki:Manual of Style): #Must be recognizable #Must not be''' too long''' (preferably not over 30 letters, excluding spaces and easilly recognizable names). #Must be consistent #'General titles' (such as Ministry of Foreign Affairs) must not be nation specific. #*In these cases, use "Ministry of Foreign Affairs (nationname)". #Article names must not start with a "the", "a'" or "'an",' unless it is official name' of the subject, which must be proven by the contributor which made the most edits on the page (or with external references) and noted on the talk page or preferably in the article itself. #Titles should be''' nouns or noun phrases', unless it is the official name of the subject. Proving the official name is the same as with article names. #The' final''' visible character should not be a punctuation mark, unless it is official name of the subject. Proving the official name is the same as with article names and titles. #Must start with a capital letter, excluding cases when the first letter of the subject is officially lower case. #If the article names is too long, create a redirect from an abbrievation, if possible. Section headings General rules for section headings. #Consistent (similiar) for all Wiki articles (see MicroWiki:Manual of Style/Common section headings). #Section headings, like article titles, must not start with "a", "the" or "an", unless it is official name of the subject, which again must be proved by the contributor who made the most edits or by an external reference. #Section headings must not be styled and must not be in bold or italics. #Section headings must not end with a punctuation mark. #Section headings must not contain images, including flags. #Section headings must not be a question. #Section headings must not contain numbers. #*For example, 1st, 1. or I. Term would be replaced First Term. #Must not contain comments. #Must not contain any currency, mathematical, unusual, or non-ASCII symbols. This includes "$, €, |, =, &, [], ↨, ƒ, ..." and similiar. This excludes short phrases in the nation's language which can contain strange letters. #*For example, This title = great title is wrong. #*Another example, American $ is also wrong. #*Another example, ┌█9Æ is completely wrong. #*However, Timeline of Pražské jaro is right. Tables Table heads #Table heads should describe the content under them as best as possible. #Table heads must not be in bold, excluding custom-styled tables. #Text must not end with a punctuation mark. #*For example, "Leaders:" or "Leaders." is wrong. #The first letter must be capitalized, excluding cases it if official name of the office, etc. #Text should be a noun or noun phrase and not a question. Table cells #Table cells must be about the same topic as the table head above is. #Table cells should not be in bold, excluding custom-styled tables. #Text should not end with a punctuation mark, excluding phrases, citations, image descriptions, etc. #Text should be short. Numbers Exact dates #Dates must not be written in any of these formats: #*DD/MM/YYYY, for example 15/10/2013. #*MM/DD/YYYY, for example 10/15/2013. #*Any shorter version of DD/MM/YYYY or MM/DD/YYYY. #*1st (nd, rd, th...) June of 2013. #*Any other similiar format as the one above. #The only acceptable way of writing dates is #*1 June of 2013 #*June of 2013 #*in, by... 2013 #In cases when custom writing of dates is part of the national culture, proper exact date should be written in round brackets. Inexact dates #Inexact dates are dates, which are know to happen in a month, year or in a range of days (or weeks, months, etc) but when the exact date is not known or disputed. #*For example, an event happening between 7 June and 8 September of 2013 with unknown or disputed important moments. #Inexact dates are written as exact dates, however the two dates which are known as the start and the end start with "between" and are separated by "and". Vertical spacing #Keep it at minimum! Do not add long, meaningless empty space - it defaces the article. #After a heading, do not add new line. The visual editor does it automatically sometimes, so keep in mind to remove it! You can keep an empty line before the heading. Custom CSS and Infoboxes #Please, resort to using Custom CSS only on your userspace and your signature. We try to give an uniformed look to the Wiki, and this is completely against it. #Use standard infoboxes instead of old infoboxes or tables.